Dear Diary, My Teen Angst Has A Body Count
by xNiltiac
Summary: It's amazing how your life can go from good to miserable to good again, then have it all yanked away before you had time to enjoy it properly. I guess the life of a mutant is supposed to be screwed up like that. AU. PyroOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, peepz. I've been throwing this idea around in my head all week, and I finally decided to write it down, even though I have one in-progress story already. I've just finished re-watching all the X-Men movies, so I've really been wanting to write fanfiction about it :) This is Alternate Universe, so it has nothing to do with the movie plot, but everything to do with the setting and characters ;P And also my own little creations. **

**Disclaimer: X-Men... I do not own it.**

* * *

"Honey, you're going to be late for school!"

I ignored my mother, checking my hair one last time before breezing out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I grabbed my jacket and skipped out into the hall and down the stairs.

"7:30!"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," I muttered, passing the doorway with a quick wave. Pushy, isn't she?

"Wait!"

I groaned, "What, Mom?"

"Have a nice first day of a new school, Samantha. You'll make lots of friends, I promise," she said, hugging me and kissing my forehead before ushering me out the door, "Now hurry! First impressions are everything!"

I rolled my eyes, "Bye, Mom, love you."

"Love you, too, Sweetie."

I shut the door behind me, pulling on my jacket quickly as the icy wind swept over me. My mom had been bugging me about school ever since we moved here, saying how great the high school in her hometown is, how nice the people are, yadda yadda yadda. I didn't believe her. It's high school, how nice can the people be?

Luckily, or maybe unluckily, the school was only 2 blocks away from my new home. I reached into my jacket pocket for my cell phone, and produced a granola bar instead. I rolled my eyes with a half-smile at my mom's thoughtful gesture. Pulling my cell from my other pocket, I pressed a random button for the time to come up on the screen: 7:35. I began to speed walk, gnawing on the strawberry granola bar. I really didn't need to be late on my first day.

It was approximately 10 minutes later that I found myself in the main office, waiting on the ancient secretary to find my schedule.

"What was your name again?" Apparently she has short-term memory loss.

"Samantha Reeves," I repeated, trying to keep the impatience from my voice.

"Ah, here you go, honey," she handed me a sheet of paper and a map. I thanked her and hurried out into the hall. It was already half-way though homeroom so I took my time walking around looking for the classroom, looking at my schedule as well:

Honors English - M. Johnson  
Trigonometry - F. Woods  
Lunch  
Biology - N. Jonas  
Gym - K. Duke  
Honors Social Studies - S. White

Okay, but I'd rather have gym last period. I hate going to class sweaty.

At 7:55, I decided to make my way to the English classroom to avoid being late. I walked in, nervousness making my hands shake, to find all eyes on me. I tried to keep the blood from rushing to my cheeks to no avail. Stop being so stupid, I told myself, it's not like they're going to bite my head off. Hopefully not.

"Ah, Miss Reeves, I presume?" Leave it to an English teacher to have an excellent vocabulary.

I nodded, afraid my voice would crack if I spoke aloud. But, of course, I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut, because Mrs. Johnson thought it would be a good idea for me to stand in front of the class and introduce myself.

I shyly positioned myself near the teacher's desk, and kept my eyes on the back wall while a spoke, "I'm Samantha Reeves, and I moved here from Chicago, Illinois."

"Is that it, Miss Reeves?"

I shrugged, and continued, "This is my first day as a sophmore."

"Really? It's a month into the school year already," a student in the front said curiously.

I grimaced, "There were some complications..."

A mean looking boy in the back spoke up, "What happened? Your cat die?" Mean, indeed. A few people snickered until the teacher glared at them.

I closed my eyes for a second, "My father, actually."

Everyone fell silent. Most looked sympathetic, while some looked like they really couldn't care less. Mrs. Johnson broke the silence by thanking me for the introduction and pointing out where I'd be sitting. Thankfully no where near the mean boy.

"Hi, I'm Christina," a girl to my left whispered cheerfully as the teacher began discussing something about yesterday. She was a tall brunette with a friendly face, easily someone I could get along with. She wore a dressy shirt, but not too dressy, just right for school, stylish jeans and flip-flops. Flip-flops? In this icy weather?

"Hi," I said, glad that someone was talking to me. I really hadn't been looking forward to being lonely here. I braced myself for sympathies about my dad.

"Welcome to Larimore High," she said, holding out her hand. No sympthathies. I think I'm going to like this girl.

"Thanks," I took her hand and shook it.

"No problem. I'm not gonna say you're gonna love it here, 'cause then I'd be lying."

I chuckled, "I wouldn't have believed you anyway."

Her eyes twinkled, "Can I see your schedule?"

I noticed I still had it clutched in my hand, and I passed it to her. She scanned it over before handing it back smiling.

"Four classes together, not including lunch."

I grinned, happy knowing that I'd have at least one friend in almost every period. During the rest of the class, we tuned out Mrs. Johnson, and Christina filled me in on the latest gossip, who's cool and who isn't, who I should stay away from... Things like that. It was refreshing, talking to someone my own age, after spending a month only speaking to my 40-year-old mother, and 19-year-old brother.

After English, Trigonometry flew by. The teacher (thankfully) didn't make me introduce my self. I don't think I could've done that again. Christina guided me to my locker (the number of which was at the top of my schedule) and I put the two textbooks I had gotten in it and followed my new friend to the cafeteria. As we walked, I could feel people's eyes on me. I felt like saying, 'What, never seen a new kid before?'. I voiced this to Christina and she chuckled.

"We really don't get new people often."

"Oh, yeah," I realized, "small town."

She nodded, grinning, "They'll stop paying attention to you so much after a week or so."

A week of this? That doesn't sound fun. Christina must've read my mind.

"Don't worry about it, it's easy to ignore. C'mon," she dragged me through the lunch line and to a table on the left side of the huge room. Four people already occupied it, three girls and a guy.

"Hey, guys," Christina chirped. They all greeted her, eyes appraising me.

"This is Samantha, she's new."

"Hey Samantha, I'm Cassie," a small girl with straight blond hair said cheerfully. I smiled at her and said hi.

A dark skinned, brown-haired girl introduced herself exuberently, "Hello! I'm Jessica!"

"Elizabeth," a girl when raven locks introduced, smiling.

The guy smiled at me warmly, "I'm Chris." I had to admit, he was quite good-looking with his curly brown hair and dimples.

"Nice to meet you guys," I replied, setting my tray down next to Christina and across from Jessica.

"So, where'd you move from?" Jessica asked me, taking a fry from Christina ("Hey! You've got your own fries!") and throwing it in her mouth.

I chuckled and replied, "Chicago."

"Why'd you move from there to a boring place like this town?" Cassie inquired.

I shrugged, "Different reasons."

Jessica opened her mouth to ask why, but Christina threw a fry at her, "Don't be nosy!"

"It's fine." I told her, and turned to Jessica, "It's just... my dad died."

Jessica fell silent, and everyone else looked away awkwardly. No one really usually knew what to say after information like that, so I was used to it.

"So, is there anything fun to do in this town?"

* * *

After lunch I headed to the only class I didn't have with Christina, Biology. I sat in the back, so I wouldn't get the feeling of people's eyes in my back the whole period. Apparently in small town North Dakota, people have no manners, because even though I sat behind everyone, they turned around to stare at me anyway. Yeah, real easy to ignore.

While the teacher droned on about cells, I tried not to look at the people who kept glancing at me. I felt a gaze burn into the side of my head, and I turned, exasperated, to see who was looking at me. Everyone in that direction, though, was either paying attention to Mr. Jonas, asleep, or doodling absently. Still feeling the intense stare, my eyes flickered to the window. Nothing. I could've _sworn_ I had seen something blue and a puff of smoke out of the corner of my eye, though.

Shrugging it off, I put as much focus as I could into Mr. Jonas's speech.

Gym was incredibly boring. Since I didn't have a gym uniform yet, I couldn't dress out and participate in the activities. It didn't bother me much, but I think I would've rather played volleyball than sit against the wall watching. I spotted Chris, Jessica, and Elizabeth in my class, too. I was thankful for that, Gym without friends would be completely dull.

Jessica, Christina, Cassie, and Chris were in my last period class. We sat in a small cluster of desks in a corner, talking for most of the class, since Mrs. White had put a movie about some war on. I wasn't paying enough attention to know which war. When the final bell rang, I followed my newly acquired friends out into the flood of students, and out of the school altogether.

"So, how was your first day of school here?" Chris asked, coming to walk beside me.

"It sucked," I informed him, a smile tugging at my lips, "I made friends, got a good class schedule, and people were nice to me."

"Brutal," he shook his head, trying to keep a straight face.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, and he joined soon after. For once in my life, I couldn't wait till school the next day. Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad after all.

On my way home, I couldn't get the image of blue and smoke out of my head. What was that? That midnight blue followed quickly by a puff of dark smoke? Probably just figment of my imagination.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :D I hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd just like to say, this story takes place before the movie started, BUT Rogue and Wolverine are there. And Pyro isn't evil. And Jean isn't crazy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men! I've been offering money, but they just won't accept it. **

**My computer is being a jerk, so I can't use that little line thingy to seperate my Author's Note from the actual chapter so I'll put this thing instead:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Running. Always running, and never stopping. Being chased by some unseen monster. The monster is relentless, never ending its pursuit. I'm sprinting now, my heart beating impossibly fast as I quicken my pace. My stomach is constricted in fear, a knot in my throat stops me from screaming. Pitch black, unable to see anything, unable to find safety. The monster gains, closer and closer as I became weary. I force myself to keep running now, the adrenaline is the only thing keeping me standing. Suddenly, my legs give out and I begin falling, the monster growls in triumph, knowing he's about to end my life. The knot in my throat disappears and I scream..._

THUMP!

"Samantha! Honey, are you okay?"

Breathing hard, I sat up from my place on the floor, tangled in blankets. I rubbed my back where I had fallen, and wiped the sweat from my face with my other hand. "Yeah, Mom, I'm fine. Just the nightmare again."

She nodded knowingly, "Get some sleep, Honey, you don't want to be tired at school tomorrow." She blew me a kiss before exiting my room and closing the door.

I sighed and climbed back into my bed, throwing my covers at the foot of it, too hot to put them to use. I turned my lamp on, the darkness of my room suddenly looking threatening. I shifted in my bed, uncomfortable. Irritated, I got up and looked down at my bed and- what the hell? My bed is _singed. _Singed in the outline of my body. I repeat: what the hell? I poked it with my index finger, making sure it was real. It was still hot.

Four things happened at once: I started hyperventilating. My lamp surged, flickered, then died. Someone knocked on my window. My two-freaking'-story window. And the most shocking of all, I started glowing.

I stared at my hands. They emitted hot light. There's really no other way to describe it, because that's exactly what it was, _hot light_. I was also vaguely aware of a _bamf _sound, my window opening and a woman followed by a blue man approaching me cautiously. Soon, my whole body started to glow, and spread slightly. My clothes started to deteriorate, and my bed was being singed even more.

"You need to calm down!" A female voice warned. I looked up to see a woman with red hair inching toward me, some kind of bubble surrounded her, keeping her safe from light coming from my body. "Calm down!"

I tried to comply, taking deep breaths, but nothing was happening. The light was spreading more and more, until the blue man finally disappeared out of my room to safety, leaving behind a puff of smoke.

"I'm sorry," the woman said apologetically. Confused I looked up at her again, to have a fist pounded into my face. My mind was quickly enveloped in darkness.

When I woke up, I wasn't in my room anymore. I was laying flat on a operating table-like bed in a bright white and silver room. The lights reflected painfully into my eyes as I sat up slowly. I wanted to start panicking again, but I found that I couldn't, that I was ridiculously calm for some reason.

"Finally, you're up! I thought I'd have to sit here forever!"

I whirled around to see a girl around my age sitting in a chair next to the bed. Her dark brown hair curled around her face as she grinned at me. "Who-" My voice was groggy and cracked. I cleared my throat and tried again, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"The names Emily. Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." This had to be some kind of joke.

"This isn't a joke, Samantha Reeves," a voice said behind me. I turned to see the woman with red hair.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion, "How-?"

"I'm telepathic," she replied, walking closer, "My name is Jean Gray, and I know you're confused, but Professor Xavier will explain everything to you," she turned to Emily, "Thank you for helping, Emily, I'll need you again to show her around when we're done."

Emily saluted jokingly and started for the door, "No problem, Dr. Gray."

"What am I doing here?" I asked her as Emily walked out into a bright hallway.

"The Professor will explain everything to you, Samantha. I'll take you to him right now," she motioned for me to follow and began walking toward the door.

"Wait! I'm not going anywhere until I get-"

Suddenly I felt dazed, and for some reason, I got up from the bed and started to follow Jean. Unwillingly I paced behind her out into the hallway and into an elevator. I could see what was happening, but I couldn't control it. It was like I was a spectator of my own life. Jean led me down a maze of old-fashioned hallways, until finally she stopped at a door that blended slightly with the wall. Without knocking, she swung the door open and held it for me. As soon as I stepped over the threshold, I was in control of my body again.

"Sorry about that, but I could see that you were clearly not going to come quietly, and the result of your anger wouldn't have been very good at all."

I blinked away the daze and focused on the body the voice was attached to. It was an elderly bald man in a fancy looking wheelchair. I knew almost instantly that this was the infamous Professor Xavier. He motioned to a chair next to what I assumed was his desk.

"Thank you, Jean. You may go, I need a moment with Samantha," the Professor said and Jean nodded before exiting the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

I hesitated before slowly making my way to the chair.

_Don't be afraid._ A voice echoed in my head, and I jumped. The Professor chuckled, and I stared at him incredulously.

"Was that you?"

He nodded, "I have powers, just like you, Samantha."

Confused I asked, "What powers do _I _have?"

"Don't you remember?"

My brow furrowed as I tried to remember. Last night... I had the nightmare again, and then... I... burned my bed. And my clothes disintegrated. And I almost killed someone. Remembering my clothes, I looked down for the first time since I awoke to see what I was wearing. My attire was simple sweat pants and a t-shirt, slightly baggy. I made a side-note to thank Jean for them.

"So I... burn stuff?"

The Professor laughed outright and replied, "Something like that. But not really. You more or less... kill things-"

"Well, what a pleasant power that is!"

"Not all mutants get good powers. Not to say that yours couldn't be good, with the right amount of control. Your power, Samantha, is radioactivity. You can kill things, if you wanted, and electrical things are affected by your power also." Which would explain the lamp.

"How am I supposed to learn to control this?" I asked, distressed. I find out I'm a mutant, and to make it worse, my power is that I can kill things with radioactivity. Isn't that great?

"It could be great, if you tried hard enough. And as for the teaching, you happen to be in a school at this very moment. A school for mutants to be exact. In this place you can learn to control and use your power to great extents, but only to be helpful, not destructful," he said sternly, "We do not create monsters here, Miss Reeves."

"So, you want me to stay here? For how long?" My mom must be worried sick!

"You'll have to stay here for as long as it takes for you to get a rein on your powers. Right now, you are a danger to everyone around you. Your mother, your brother, your friends at school. Going home would risk them. Every time you get mad, depressed, frustrated... it triggers the radioactivity, and it will be extremely hard for you to get under control. Here you'll learn to use it at will and keep it dormant during emotional times. As for your mother, we have already talked with her. As far as she knows, you are now at a boarding school that was completely paid off by your school because your grades were exceptional. Whether you want her to know you're a mutant or not, is your choice."

I let it all sink in. I'd have to stay here, or else I'm a risk to everyone I'm around. But... I'm around people here, too. That's hardly fair. If I stay here, I'm a danger to these people, but if I go home, I'm a danger to them.

"Don't worry, Samantha. You are no danger to us. Until you are slightly more under control though, I'd prefer you to be around Emily as much as possible," he told me, reminding me about the girl who had been there when I woke up, and I wondered why in the world she had to be sitting there.

"Why-?"

Before the question was even out my mouth, the Professor had the answer, "Emily can manipulate other's emotions. She will keep you calm, therefore, no risk of causing you to become radioactive."

My mouth formed an O. Emily had been there when I woke up, to keep me from panicking and blowing the place up.

"So is that all there is to my power? Becoming hot and killing things?"

"Oh, there's much more to it than that. You will learn soon enough of the extent of your powers. It is a very unique power. This would be only the second time I've seen someone with it," Xavier said, and seemed to ponder old memories for a moment before turning back to me.

"Emily is waiting outside the door here. She will show you around the mansion, and from what I hear, she wants to introduce you to her friends also," he smiled.

I smiled half-heartedly at him as I rose from the chair. I walked half-way to the door before turning, "Thank you, Professor."

"Of course, my dear."

I opened the door and padded out into the hallway where Emily waited, looking bored. She perked up when she saw me, smiling. "Hey Samantha, let's go."

I followed Emily down a long hallway and into a foyer. I admired the decor as walked up a flight of stairs. Emily turned around, walking backwards, "I'll show you your room first. It'll be on a hall with girls only, of course." She rolled her eyes, showing her opinion on the matter.

"My room is there," she informed, pointing at one of the many doors in the hall, "and yours is... here." We stopped next door. Of course they'd put my room right next to Emily's.

"Am I going to have to be around you 24/7?" I asked, exasperated.

"Hey, is that an insult?" She feigned hurt, putting a hand over her heart.

"Yes," I said, lips tight. She looked truly shocked, and I couldn't take it, I burst into laughter.

"Oh, I see how it is," she said, eyes narrowed jokingly, "Come on, let's check out your room."

I trailed after her into the medium-sized room. It was bare except a bed, drawers, a desk, and a closet. I suddenly felt very homesick.

"Don't worry, you'll like it here, I promise," Emily assured me. I gave her a quizzical look. "I can feel your emotions as well as control them." She grinned.

I smiled, and it faded, "I don't have any clothes."

Emily looked around, tapping a finger to her chin and then walked over to the closet. She swung the door open, "Are you sure about that?"

I walked over curiously, and then spotted the inside of my closet. All my clothes from home were hanging up. I backtracked to the drawers and opened them up, finding my underwear. I blushed, hoping whoever did this was a girl.

Emily chuckled, "It was Jean who put your clothes up."

My stomach growled then, and I groaned, "I feel like I haven't eaten in forever."

"I guess I know the next stop on our little tour then," she said, laughing.

We went back out into the hall, and Emily suddenly whirled around, "Let's race! Readysetgo!" She said it so fast I had no time to react before she was running down the hall.

"Hey! Emily, wait! I don't-" but she was gone.

With a sigh I sprinted down the hallway and turned the same corner as Emily. I found the stairs easily, and hopped down them quickly, failing to watch where I was going. Which someone voiced loudly to me as I ran right into them.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I scrambled off of the person and stood. A boy a couple of years older then me sat on the ground, glaring murderously at me. I tentatively stuck a hand out to help him up. He ignored it and stood. A piece of his dark blond hair fell into his eyes, and he pushed it away, annoyed. Wow, he's hot.

"Sorry," I repeated.

"Shut up."

"All I said was-"

"And _I _said shut up," he said, starting to walk away.

Angrily, I followed him, "What's your problem?"

"Right now, you." He gritted his teeth.

"Mature," I commented.

He stopped walking and swung around on his heal, "_Why _are you still following me?"

I stopped, caught off guard. I really had no idea. "Whatever." I turned and headed the other direction. The boy didn't say anything, and I looked over my shoulder at him. I could've sworn he had a curious look in his eye, but it was gone before I could tell, replaced with a glare. I returned the gesture and kept walking. As a realization hit me, I stopped and groaned. I have no clue where I'm going. Reluctantly, I turned around to ask the boy, but he was gone. I quickly caught up with him.

"What now?" he asked, irritated.

I clenched my fists, "I need to know where the dining hall is."

He rolled his eyes, "Figure it out yourself."

"Stop being an ass and just tell me where it is!" I yelled. I've had enough of this guy.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Why should I?"

"Ugh!" I was seething, and I felt myself growing hotter and hotter. The boy's eyes widened slightly. My tight fists started to glow brightly, and the hot light started swirling around me. The boy backed up against the wall as I took deep breaths trying to calm down. I shut my eyes tightly, and when they opened again the boy gasped, and started to back away.

Suddenly, the light disappeared and I was in control of myself again. The boy looked relieved, but still startled.

"Samantha!"

I turned to see Emily jogging down the hall, looking apologetic.

"Sorry, I forgot." She looked at the boy, "Jeez John, what did you do to make her so mad?" John, huh? I expected something a little less ordinary. Especially for someone who is so infuriating.

John blinked, and peeled himself from the wall. After shooting a glare at us, he started walking away.

"Hey! Wait a second!" I started to follow him to yell at him some more, but Emily took care of my anger quickly.

"Let's go, he's not worth it." Emily led me back down the hall. I glared over my shoulder at John, who smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mature," he quoted me mockingly.

I started for him again, but Emily pulled me around a corner and diminished my fury with her powers.

"Let me be angry!"

She rolled her eyes, and I felt a little madder at John.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Review, pretty pleeease with Pyro on top?? :D**

**I'll try to update sooon, but don't count on it, because I have so much homework to do this weekend, it's ridiculous. Uncool. Unfair. Un..nice? Whatever.**

**I went outside today to get my cat and a bee flew into my hair. That, my friends, is a life-scarring experience. It stung my head! D:**


End file.
